


Retirement

by E350tb



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Future Fic, Other, Permafusion Stevonnie, farm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 10:19:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19743679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E350tb/pseuds/E350tb
Summary: Two hundred years from now, Stevonnie is retired.





	Retirement

**Author's Note:**

> I finally found a bit of time to write, so here's this!

**Farmer Stevonnie**

_ Two hundred years from now… _

It was a good life, they thought, now that all the drama was through.

Stevonnie leaned on the fence, looking out over the fields that stretched to the distant mountains. Behind them were their own fields, mostly corn; their barn, housing a half-dozen cows; and in the far distance their house, where their dogs (Lisa, Archmedius and Pumpkin VI) slept peacefully on the couch.

They were retired now; still a Crystal Gem, as they would always be, but a diamond no longer. Sure, they entertained the odd visitor from Homeworld, but for the most part the Gems and the new Homeworld government left their location a secret from the universe at large. To most humans, unaware of the gem wars and their aftermath, they were just another farmer in the middle of nowhere, friendly enough but nothing special.

They’d learned to take the quiet moments when they could, in a way that only somebody who had experienced violence and chaos could. The cerulean blue sky, the gentle breeze, the smell of wildflowers on the wind - these were gifts, they realised, blessings that they must appreciate, for they may not last forever. Inside the house, a series of faded photos stood as monuments to impermanence; two of the subjects were buried in the Beach City-Ocean Town Cemetery, the other scattered over the beach where he’d met the love of his life. They weren’t gone - nothing was ever truly gone - but their absence was felt all the same.

Still, life still brought gifts - and surprises. Looking down at their ring finger, they regarded one of them - a blue-studded ring. They’d expected marriage - it had sort of been an unspoken thing between Steven and Connie for years - but they’d never expected to be married in their own right, as themself - as Stevonnie. Yet it had happened, one hundred happy years ago, and they hadn’t regretted a single moment of it.

They knew their retirement could end at any moment - there was always something that could happen, forces beyond Earth and Homeworld and within. Their sword was still ready. But for now, they could hope it would gather dust in silence for as long as possible, a museum piece representing an older, more savage time.

“Stevonnie! Peridot just called, they’ll be here soon!”

And the quiet moment was over - time to check on the casserole they’d been making. They turned back and waved at their wife, stepping down from the fence and strolling across the field towards the small wooden house. They’d need to check the mailbox too, and then there was setting the table (with cutlery they wouldn’t miss, as Amethyst would probably eat it.)

They approached the slightly rusty letterbox and rifled through the letters - there was a fake IRS message to a ‘Mr. and Mrs. Maheswaran’ (man, that took them back), a postcard from Ruby and Sapphire’s anniversary trip to Egypt and a single letter addressed to ‘the Lazulis.’ Curious, they opened it.

_ Stevonnie, _

_ If you ever want to return to your proper calling, please come to my ship forthwith. I am willing to consider the presence of the Lapis Lazuli but- _

They chuckled and pocketed the message. White was improving, they supposed.  _ Slowly. _

They turned away, stepping into the porch and kissing their wife. They both chuckled, Lapis giving them another peck on the cheek as they wandered inside, leaving the countryside at peace once again.

Things might very well change in the future, but for now, all was well.


End file.
